The Heroes
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: You have all heard the story of Cronos eating his children and the Olympians taking over. But it is not Cronos who eats his children this time. This is a change, with the Heroes of Big Green, and one problem always follows the other...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

**This is something I'm trying out, might be a bit inaccurate. This is only the prologue, though, and some changes may be made to these chapters in the future to match…hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. In order to get a proper plot, I'll post the prologue and the first chapter today. **

**Creatures: **

**Bears - Titans**

**Daxiang - The Hecatonchires**

**Gorillas - Cyclopes**

* * *

**I AM THE PAST.**

I was born with my other siblings. I had had a lonely childhood, with no other children from other families to play with. I played alone with my siblings. We were happy together. But that was all in the Past.

Now, I wander alone, cursed and blessed with the fact of being able to look and know their Pasts, regardless as to how painful it is, how scary. The past has always been an interest of mine. People call the past their own Past, when they were young children. When their ancestors ruled. When the dinosaurs still existed. When the Ice Age, the Egyptians, the Babylonians, the Stone Age and all other ruled.

But what about before that? What was _before_ all of that? In the _Past_, as people call it?

The Past isn't what people think it is: just a memory, a recording of their past life. The Past is so much more than that. More than just..._memories._ Memories of people that people would eventually forget. The Past was what defined us, what _made_ us us today. It sounds cliché to many, but it is true. The Past is the first step to becoming what you are today.

Everyone's Past is a story, one that will link to another, and to another, and to another. Everyone's lives are delicately intricate, all linked to one another in a complicated web that even I cannot solve. The Past is what made the Earth. Formed the Earth, formed the planets. The Past is more complicated than Historians or Scientists believe.

It is hard to understand, but it is true.

No one can understand the Past. That is why, I suppose, no one understand _me_. The only ones who every understood me were the Present and Future, my brothers. Our Past was one that no one knew, and one that _no one_ will ever know.

It is interesting, isn't it? The Past? It is odd how people think, how _Scientists_ think that the Past began with a big explosion. BANG! Big Bang! And then the world formed automatically. That is only partially true. Things, time and effort had to be put in order to arrange that. Before the Earth, before the many animals, before the time that the Scientists thought were the start, there was _something_.

This something was Chaos, also known as The Void.

Chaos was the first thing of the Universe. The world was chaotic, until someone was born. A few some_ones_, in fact. Tartarus: Where monsters lay, dead. Gaia, the Earth itself. Eros, Desire. Erebus, Darkness. Nyx, Erebus' wife/sister, and Night. Along with them, Moros, Doom; Oneiroi, Dreams; Nemesis, Retribution; Momus, Blame; Philotes, Affection; and Geras, Ageing.

Some people might want to know: How in Chaos' name did Chaos have children? And no, he did not create them. Instead, he is also known to some as having a double identity. No one but his children knew about this. And Order, his constant foe.

But that isn't what I'm going to drone on about.

I'm only focusing on one. When Tartarus and Gaia had children. Three, in fact. Uranus: The Sky. Ourea, the Mountains. And Pontus, the Sea. Gaia, generally, had a child with Uranus. And, from there, the Daxiang, the Gorillas and Echidna were born.

Oh, and some more.

The Bears.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

The Beginning:

Highroller, as his siblings and some other beings knew, killed his father, Uranus. He was the only one who dared to try and rebel against their father, and so their mother, Gaia, gave him a sickle and told him to kill Uranus.

Highroller obligingly did so.

From the blood that spilled upon the earth, the Panthers, Erinyes and Meliae were born.

What they didn't know, though, was the fact that Highroller hadn't been alone. He had had a friend help him. A near sidekick, as some would call it. He had melded bodies with the being, and, so, Highroller was no longer the short, nearly whiny baby that he had been when he was younger.

Bearstomp, called because of his habit to create beings resembling bears (that hadn't been created yet...he created the bears himself), and then crush them underneath his foot.

Secondly, a being was born out of he foam where he had thrown Uranus'...well, let's not go there, but Highroller threw it into the ocean. But the child, Highroller ensured, was kept under the watchful eye of Eros, and had left to celebrate with his siblings.

After killing his father, Highroller felt like he still needed something to prove that he was still the most powerful of them all.

And so, he kidnapped the Daxiang, and Panthers, and the Gorillas, imprisoned them, and sent the creature Bianselongnüwang to take care of them, making sure they never escaped. After that, he and his sister, Rhea, had ruled the world for some time.

During the time, ironically, the time was called the Golden Age, as the people had no need for rules nor laws, and everyone did the right thing, with no immortality whatsoever.

That was how it was until he discovered something from Gaia and Uranus one night. He had uncovered a slate on a mountain and had seen a prophecy, which stated that one day, he would be overthrown by a son of his, much like he had overthrown Uranus.

Of course, becoming relatively paranoid with this discovery, he had hidden it from Rhea. Rhea was relatively unconcerned, but had noticed the changes in Highroller's behaviour. When she was to have a child, she had been ecstatic, and had expected Highroller to be as well. Instead, he had asked for the child when she was born.

And so, Rosefinch, the first of Cronus and Rhea's children, had been eaten alive by her very own father.

She had been alone, in the dark stomach of her father, with nothing to do. Yet, she kept her cool, and held on to hope.

After this, Rhea had learnt her lesson...or so she had thought.

When another child was to be born, she desperately tried to hide her pregnancy from her husband, but one of those Zebra Brothers, Highroller's most trusted allies, informed him. Rhea tried to run away before she went into labour, but it was too late.

And so, the second child, Lin Chung, was devoured by his father.

Rhea was horrified and heartbroken as her second child was cruelly devoured by her husband. So, just in case she had a child once more, though she doubted she would, she hid in her room for months, before coming out, and then going back in.

This worked as the other Bears got used to this behaviour.

When she had her third child, she did the same again. She locked herself in her room. But she had been careless. She left the door unlocked one day, suffering from migraines, and, therefore, the other Zebra Brother had came in and found her.

He reported to Highroller, who waited for the child's birth, and then snatched her up from Rhea, eating her in front of Rhea.

Rhea sobbed the next day, and refused to be comforted for a week.

And that was how Mystique Sonia, third child of Rhea and Highroller, was devoured whole.

After that, Rhea stopped trying. The grief of her third child was too much for her, and she just let things happen. Her fourth child, an oni-like girl by the name of 'Alpha' Girl Latifah (For lasting a few minutes longer than the other children), was devoured.

The fifth was no difference. Kowloon, her second son, was devoured, joining his siblings in the prison of his father's stomach.

Finally, Rhea had had enough.

When she once again found she was pregnant, she went back to her routine, trying to do everything she could to hide the child, and spending time away from Highroller.

She sought out Gaia, who agreed to help hide the child. The child was born at night, and, with Gaia's arrangement, Rhea had handed Highroller a rock wrapped in bundles, stuffing some food along with it to make the stone seem bigger. He took it without a second glance.

And, with that, Rhea kept the last one, NoHands (he didn't seem to have any arms at first) in a cave on Mount Ida, in Crete. He was raised by Amalthea, a goat, while a company of Pandaffes, armoured male dancers (who happened to be in Rhea and Gaia's plans) made enough noises by shouting and stamping to mask the baby's cries.

NoHands grew up, still unaware of his siblings' plight, but knowing that he had to avoid meeting up with Highroller at _all costs_. Soon enough, he met up with Gaia, and Gaia revealed the plan to him.

Of course, being loyal, he immediately wanted to free his siblings, but was forced to wait.

Gaia gave him a substance which would force Highroller to throw up the contents of his stomach in reverse order.

NoHands waited for some time, carefully watching Highroller's every move, and then, deeming a cloak and revealing that he knew the prophecy, offered the substance to Highroller, telling him what Gaia had him recite.

That the potion would ensure that his children would _never_ overthrow him.

Highroller, being greedy as always, accepted the gift without another thought, and downed the liquid there and then.

When he started throwing up, NoHands did nothing to help him, hiding in the shadows.


	3. Inside the Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 2 – Inside the Prison:

Rosefinch, as the story had it, was the first to enter her father's stomach. She looked around, noticing that it was dark, and that she was scared. After making a tiny fire, she huddled around it, cold and desperate for warmth.

How cruel of Highroller.

But, then again, he was Highroller. What did you expect?

Rosefinch only remembered snippets of things: Her mother, Rhea's, face, the bright sky of the world that she was born in, and the warmth of the air.

She wept for the night, unaware of her mother doing the same thing.

However, she was Rosefinch. She remebered her name beign said by her mother. As she grew up at an accelerated race, she learnt how to take care of herself. She became strongly independent, and using the cloth she had been wrapped in, she made her own clothes

A few months after her, something dropped into the stomach.

Rosefinch cautiously approached it, finding a bundle of cloth. She gently unwrapped it, revealing the pale face of another child.

Her heart leapt.

A sibling. Someone that she could share the loneliness with. She smiled at the baby, seeing it smile back at her. A younger brother. She vowed to take care of him, and take care of him she did, making sure he had enough warmth and the clothes that she fashioned were comfortable.

As the baby grew, she realised she didn't know the baby's name. But it didn't matter. When he had grown, he had revealed his name: Lin Chung.

He revealed an unnatural talent that she didn't share with him. He could listen.

He would sometimes spend hours pressed up to the wall of the prison, and listen from the outside world. He learnt how to read, and, with Rosefinch's help, both of them taught themselves how to read and write. Both were happy in peace.

Rosefinch developed her powers: Fire, and some flight. She was able to conjure up food to keep them both from starving.

Lin Chung, however, knew how to fight. It was taught when Rosefinch had playfully tried to land a punch on his arm, but he dodged out of the way faster than should be possible. He learnt more from the outside about what the Bears did, while Rosefinch spent her time either drawing or writing.

Then, a year later, Lin Chung had announced to Rosefinch that they were going to have another sibling.

So, when another thing dropped into the stomach, Rosefinch uncovered it eagerly, and had discovered a baby sister. Lin Chung wasn't exactly eager with her at first becasue of her screams, but had gotten used to her, informing Roseifnch that her name was Mystique Sonia.

Rosefinch loved her little sister, and took care of her. For the first few months, she would teach Mystique Sonia. She would do anything for her little sister, and, as the months passed, she realised, as well, that she would even start to slowly abandon her brother.

Lin Chung didn't say anything then. When Rosefinch and Mystique Sonia talked the whole day, he would spend the days pressed up against the wall, still hearing things about the outside world and learning even more.

Mystique Sonia learnt how to make buns, buns which could power normal mortals, but give the children some warmth inside them, not unlike Rosefinch's food. Becasue of her older sister, Sonia was as independent as she was.

Rosefinch tried reaching out to Lin Chung again after concluding that she had, not abandoned, but ignored her brother when Sonia had first arrived.

Lin Chung had forgiven her quickly, but now no longer shared the bond he had originally shared with her.

A few months passed, and Lin Chung informed them once again that Rhea was having another child.

They had waited, anticipating. For the first few minutes, when nothing came down after Lin Chung had said she was born, they had been excited. Maybe the baby had escaped...

But the thought didn't last when another bundle came down. All of them had greeted their little sister: Alpha Girl Latifah, and had returned to their normal routine. Latifah and Sonia had quickly kicked up a sort of rivalry, both wanting their sister's attention. When it turned out that she didn't have a favourite, they pestered Lin Chung.

Annoyed, he had ignored them for the best part of a week until they realised that he wouldn't choose either, and had resigned themselves to just glaring at each other, and trying to prove themselves the best.

Finally, another boy was born. Lin Chung had been ecstatic.

Rosefinch, as usual, took care of the child, and Lin Chung taught Kowloon what he needed.

When Kowloon grew older, he noticed the overbearing attitude that his sisters were doing to him, and had turned to Lin Chung for help.

Lin Chung taught Kowloon how to listen outside for news, and had developed his powers at the same time as Latifah. Both developed a strong bond, which automatically turned Sonia against Kowloon and Latifah, a fact that their oldest siblings found amusing.

Alpha Girl learned how to alter the memories of people generally, but she preferred to whack people on the head with whatever was in hand when they annoyed her. Kowloon could fight, as well as Lin Chung, but, like his older brother, the true extent of his powers couldn't be used in the enclosure.

Then, the day came again when Lin Chung informed them that another child had been born.

All of them had waited, expectant, before something came down. But the thing didn't move. And that scared most of them.

"Is he dead?" Mystique Sonia asked, staring at the bundle. Lin Chung, as always, had dutifully informed them of the name and gender of the child.

Lin Chung was the only one who dared approach the bundle. He opened it, with the others waiting behind him...and laughed. Rosefinch grew worried.

"Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung turned to them, a gleam in his eyes, grinning brightly. "It's not here."

"What?" Kowloon demanded.

"This is not it." He gestured to the bundle.

Latifah scowled. "You said that there was a child."

"There was." He confirmed. "Just not in here."

Only Rosefinch caught his gist. "You mean, you mean that-" She cut herself off in her excitement. Lin Chung nodded, eyes still bright. She turned to the other siblings, who were looking curious. She turned back to her younger brother. "How?"

Lin Chung frowned. "I heard Gaia's voice. I think she had something to do with it." He looked at the bundle, before looking back up at the different people. "The last one escaped! NoHands escaped!"

The news took time to settle. Mystique Sonia was the first to break the silence, eyes now bright as well. "You mean-?"

"Yes!"

And for that day, they remained excited.

Not too soon after, something happened.


	4. The Start of the Bearomachy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the Bearomachy:

It was a normal day. Or, at least, normal for anyone in the stomach of Highroller. That was until Kowloon yelped. They turned, startled, seeing him start to come upwards from where all of them had been dropped down.

Latifah, being the closest to him, had grabbed his hand, but Lin Chung had forced her to let go, earning him a glare. "What the-?" She started, only to be sucked out as well. Sonia looked at them, worried, but both sent comforting gazes to her.

She disappeared up not too soon after. Lin Chung took one last look at where he had spent his last 17 years growing up, and then vanished up as well. Rosefinch smiled, before following not too soon after.

They appeared in light, where they blinked, trying to get used to the light again. A man, younger than Kowloon by one year, looked around, before his eyes landed on them. Rosefinch dragged them all away from Highroller, who lay on the floor, thoroughly exhausted.

NoHands beckoned to them. "Come on!"

They followed him, moving through the maze that was the residence of Highroller.

"Who are you?" Latifah asked as the ran, but she already knew the answer. The look alone from Lin Chung confirmed it.

"NoHands." Was the reply, before they headed out, and all disappeared, free of the curse that kept them there.

* * *

"What do we do now?" NoHands asked worriedly. "Gaia only told me this, and then that was all." The others shrugged as well, but only Lin Chung looked thoughtful.

"Get allies."

"Allies?" NoHands asked skeptically.

Lin Chung nodded. "Allies. There are some creatures that Highroller had done a wrong to. The Panthers. The Hecantonchires. The Gorillas. They can help us. Especially the Gorillas. They can forge us weapons." He knew NoHands' plans.

NoHands nodded. "But where?"

Rosefinch had no doubt that Lin Chung knew. He had spent years listening to the outside world, learning all he could. "They are trapped in a prison. It is guarded by the creature Bianselongnüwang."

Kowloon whistled. "Isn't it the creature that-?" He asked, cutting himself off. Lin Chung nodded.

"Yes."

NoHands frowned. "I don't know how to-"

"I do." Lin Chung interrupted. He closed his eyes, and darkness surrounded them. After a few seconds, they arrived at what would otherwise be a peaceful and calm place for sightseeing some ruins, if not for the large, heavily armoured creature in front.

Kowloon whistled again. "The Ruins of Gaia. Never thought that we would actually be here."

Lin Chung let out a small smile, before turning to NoHands. All of them did. NoHands looked at the creature carefully. "We distract it. There is no way e can defeat it on our own. We send someone in. Someone who will free them."

Rosefinch nodded. "Send Lin Chung." NoHands hesitated briefly, wondering if it would be good to send himself in...after all, he could release them more efficiently. But he took one look at his brother, noting that he would be a better choice, since NoHands had a hot temper, and nodded.

"Stay out of the battle, but close enough to get in without being spotted."

A nod, and NoHands led the siblings in front of the creature, attempting to pass. That was when the creature attacked.

* * *

Lin Chung managed to narrowly slide inside, knowing the whole area prevented any being from teleporting to and fro. He headed deeper into the cavern that seemed to appear in mid air to him. Of course. Illusion charm.

He briefly wondered why it would show itself to him, but knew better than to argue, and headed inside, looking around for a while, before heading deeper inside.

Because of his childhood, the dark never scared him, but there was an aura of danger in here that made him uncomfortable. He approached a deep area, before sensing some thing, or some_things_ in there.

Approaching the area carefully, he reached something that he knew was an invisible wall. "Hello?" His voice echoed strangely around the cavern.

A voice, rough, answered him. "Who is it?"

"I am Lin Chung, son of Rhea and Highroller." The words was disgusting to say (Highroller's, at least), but that had a reaction.

Immediately, all of the Gorillas were up. The rough voice continued. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to release you from your prison."

There was a brief laugh, mocking. "Do you honestly think that we would be foolish enough to fall for a trap?"

"This is not a trap." He kept his voice calm, though his mind was racing, trying to think of something he had learnt to keep the Gorillas happy. "My siblings and I hate Highroller as much as you do."

"Fool!" A smash. "You do not know the depths of our anger! You can never compare to it!"

"We were eaten alive when we were born by him, who knew that one day, a child would overthrow him."

There was a pause, and the Gorillas spoke again. "And why do you require our service?"

"I am afraid that I do not know the full plan of my siblings yet, but we need allies. To help us."

There was another pause, before some murmurings. Lin Chung bit his lip, before the announcement sent relief down his spine. "We will help you as long as you release us."

"All of you?" He asked sharply.

There was a chuckle, and another voice answered. "Yes. _All_ of us."


	5. The Bearomachy Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 4 – The Bearomachy:

The Gorillas were smart craftsmen. After a day of working and testing all of the weapons, they had already finished a Master Bolt for NoHands – made with a thousand lightning bolts, a sword for Kowloon – made of Celestial Bronze, a dagger for Rosefinch for protection – Made of Imperial Gold, a club for Latifah – Made of Celestial Bronze, and hunting knives for Sonia – Made of Silver.

For Lin Chung, however, it took slightly longer. The design was incredibly simple, but it took a few hours longer in order to try and get the measurements right. The design was simple, yes, but accurate measurements were _everything_ in the design. If something was too long or too short, the whole thing would fail to work.

When preparing, the siblings practiced fighting. NoHands had thunder and lightning behind him. Kowloon had the Sea. Lin Chung was able to manipulate the Shadows, and was, without doubt, not the strongest, but the finest warrior of them all.

Sonia had Plants, able to grow them almost anywhere. Latifah had her power channeled through the staff, and could shoot out pure bolts, though she preferred to whack her enemies on the head. Lastly, Rosefinch showed an ability to strategise, with Lin Chung correcting any flaws in it. She could use fire and the air, the latter much like her youngest brother.

The Gorillas prepared themselves. They prepared armour, weapons, chains and a whole lot more. Only NoHands got armour. The other Heroes nor Panthers did not wear any armour into battle.

Before the battle started, Themis and her son, Yan Ching, arrived. Sending out Lin Chung, their silently proclaimed negotiator, he met them outside of where they had quickly taken up base.

"Themis. Yan Ching." Lin Chung nodded at them.

Themis looked him over. "Lin Chung." Yan Ching echoed her.

"What do you want?" Lin Chung asked curtly. The battle would be starting soon, and he had no time left to spare to talk nicely to them.

Themis answered as curtly. "My son and I have foreseen the result of the battle." Lin Chung raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to continue. "And we will not join the Bears in the fight."

"Why not?" Lin Chung asked, catching two hidden lines in those words.

"The Bears will be destroyed." Themis answered once again. "And so, we would like to make peace with the Heroes, and stay neutral." Lin Chung was silent as he considered. With both of these Bears out of battle, Highroller wouldn't be able to predict what the Heroes were going to plan to do.

But there was also the fact that the Bears would be destroyed. That meant that either the Heroes would defeat them, or both sides would be destroyed. Lin Chung asked only one more question.

"Answer me this, and I can guarantee that my siblings will not attack you anytime during or after the battle if you will stay out of the battle." Themis nodded.

"Ask."

"Where and how is Rhea?" Unlike most of his siblings, he remembered Rhea. He knew Rosefinch may also have been thinking about her, but had no one to ask.

Themis let out a slightly amused smile at his serious face. "Do not worry. She is staying neutral in this war. I am afraid that I cannot disclose where she is."

"But she is safe?"

"Yes." Yan Ching spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Lin Chung nodded, and then gestured to them.

"Then go now, before the...war starts." The first time that he had acknowledged that it was a war instead of some small battle.

As they left, he decided not to reveal the war's result to his siblings. If they grew too large heads, they might not take the war seriously. Sighing, he turned around, and headed up to join his siblings in their final preparations.

Not long after, Kowloon informed them of how Oceanus was going to withdraw from the War, along with his wife, Tethys, not going to be with their fellow Bears after all, if the Heroes leave them alone, which Kowloon agreed to. Their children, of course, supported their father's decision, and did the same thing. The less Bears to worry about, the better.

For the first part, the Bears attacked the Heroes. The Heroes fight back, giving it their all. The Bears may be older and more experienced, but the Heroes were evenly matched, being the children of the King of the Bears. The Panthers, Gorillas and Elephants also had had experience fighting, and so helped the Heroes.

The War was fierce.

Waging on for 10 years, the series of battles happened all over the East Citadel, with the Heroes occasionally heading to a safe haven, which would one day be known as Big Green. The Heroes were relentless in their battle, trying to overthrow Highroller, but the Bears were just as determined to keep the position of rulers of the world.

Bearstomp, who learnt how to create a new form and stay in it, lead the Bear Army.

NoHands led the 6 Heroes, the Elephants and the Panthers into battle against the Bears.


	6. The Bearomachy Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 5 – The Bearomachy:

The first real victory they had was when Menoetius was struck down. The War was now into it's 3rd year. The battle had been particularly hard that day, until Lin Chung, distracting Menoetius, had let NoHands get a clear shot, and struck down Menoetius with the Master Bolt.

_Lin Chung looked behind the Bear. NoHands was currently trying to hunt for Highroller, determined to destroy him once and for all. _

_Calling out to his brother, NoHands turned to Lin Chung. _

_Menoetius also started to turn, only to get hit in the face with a solid punch. He turned back to Lin Chung, rage filling his mind, all thoughts of the Hero behind him forgotten. He drew his sword, ready to strike Lin Chung, but the Hero dodged the strike. _

_NoHands watched carefully for a opportunity to hit Menoetius, and hopefully destroy him. Another few blows, and then the perfect opportunity came. _

_Lin Chung aimed a kick for Menoetius' right. When Menoetius moved to dodge, Lin Chung darted out of the way, providing the clearing that NoHands needed to strike down Menoetius. _

_With a cry, NoHands unleaded his Bolt on Menoetius, who stood no chance. _

_As he crumbled and faded into the wind, his brothers called out to him in despair, all battles temporarily forgotten at the first casualty. _

That was the start. With Menoetius out of battle, the first real casualty in the War, the Bears retreated.

The Heroes, however, did not celebrate as one would expect them to. They dug themselves deeper in planning, taking as much sleep as they could.

The next day was uneventful.

Only a few months later, when Perses made a severe mistake, letting the Heroes lead him away from the battle and to the Sea, they managed to get the opportunity to down him, with Kowloon drowning him in the Sea, and forcing him to stay as a prisoner there, with some Gorillas and Elephants guarding the Bear.

Crius had been furious, and had attacked without thinking. He was more dangerous angry, and NoHands had taken him on with Kowloon until both were buried under some mountains. Sonia went immediately to try and free them, leaving Lin Chung to fight with the enraged Bear.

_NoHands ducked a blow as Kowloon struck another. Both fought together in synch, one landing a blow on the Bear, the other moving to intercept the Bear's blow. _

_Crius snarled, before smirking slightly. As both Heroes frowned, Crius somehow grabbed some mountains that they had backed him into, and shoved them into the brothers' direction. Without any time to cry out, both were buried under the rubble. _

_Sonia was the one who noticed, and she let out a cry. She moved quickly to the mountains, trying to free her brothers, before looking up, eyes wide as Crius smirked once again. "Hello, lovely." His blade moved downward faster than Sonia could anticipate. _

_As she closed her eyes, afraid of her imminent fade, she heard a clang and opened her eyes. _

_Lin Chung blocked the blade, before kicking Crius, forcing him back. Sonia turned back to try and get her sisters, but they were still fighting. _

After what felt like hours, Sonia got both Heroes out, but by then, Lin Chung had already imprisoned Crius at Big Green, leaving more Elephants guarding the now knocked out Bear.

_"Where is he?" NoHands fumed. "That was a cheap trick!" _

_Lin Chung sighed. "Brother, he's a _Bear_. What do you expect? And if it satisfies you, Crius is now back at Big Green. I left some Elephants to guard him. He's knocked out cold." _

Another year passed.

Rosefinch planned all the strategies, with the flaws being pointed out by Lin Chung, not that there were many flaws. The strategies almost always worked, and the Heroes' side soon had the upper hand.

When attacking, the Elephants would hurl rocks and boulders at the East Citadel, slowly but surely weakening the mountain, and the base of the Bears.

The Gorillas always mended and repaired any weapons, and the Panthers often followed the Heroes' lead, though the only (for some reason), listened to Lin Chung. Therefore, he took leadership when they needed the Panthers to attack on their own.

Pallas and Astraeus were their next great victory. Kowloon and NoHands single handedly took on each Bear, and had emerged victorious after Lin Chung interfered with the battle and struck both Bears down.

The Bears, following their brother, were imprisoned in the ocean, shouting curses at the Heroes, but the curses only fell upon deaf ears.

And that was the start of their wins.


	7. The Bearomachy Part III

Chapter 6 – The Bearomachy:

Iapetus was the next one to go.

When trying to fight against Lin Chung, the sharp-tongued archer managed to confuse him enough in order to land several good hits on him, using his absent son, Prometheus, as a sore subject.

_"Hello, you must be Iapetus." Lin Chung smirked at the Bear, who growled in response, trying to get a good hit on the sharpshooter. _

_Lin Chung ducked out of the way. "You must be missing your son."_

_Iapetus roared with rage, no reply needed, and tried to strike Lin Chung once again, but he moved out of the way. "No?"_

_Another growl. _

_"Then what about Prometheus?" _

_Iapetus stopped for a moment, letting Lin Chung aim a bamboo shoot at his face, leaving him bellowing in agony as the sharp spike dug it's way into his skin. _

_"Prometheus is a coward!" Iapetus roared. _

_Lin Chung smirked. "But you want him in battle, don't you?"_

_Iapetus frowned, seeming to consider, before Lin Chung fired another bamboo shoot into his arm. "NO!" Iapetus roared his answer once again. _

_"But you miss him."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do." _

_"No, I don't." Iapetus insisted stubbornly. _

_"Hey, what's that?" Lin Chug pointed behind Iapetus. When Iapetus turned, Lin Chung continued the conversation. _

_"I see nothi-"_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes," Iapetus seemed to be regaining some focus, though he still looked confused. "I…don't?"_

_"You do." Lin Chung smirked. Iapetus looked hopefully lost now as Lin Chung bombarded him with strikes. As Iapetus scowled, Lin Chung sliced his head clean off of his body. _

_Iapetus howled as he, too, got destroyed. _

Sure enough, Iapetus was quick to follow the other Bears, and Epimetheus, furious, attacked Lin Chung, who took the full brunt of the fight, trying to defend a wounded NoHands.

_Lin Chung grunted as he tried to block the blow, before leaping up and getting sliced in the face as Epimetheus tried to kick him. The Hero growled, but fired a bamboo shoot into Epimetheus' eye. _

_Unfortunately, the bamboo shoot did nothing to interfere with Epimetheus' rage. _

_He snarled, and let himself get lost in his rage. Without any thought, he attacked Lin Chung relentlessly, not letting the Hero do much except to try and defend himself. As the strikes grew more violent, Lin Chung grew weaker. _

_Epimetheus struck blow after blow, landing many heavy wounds on Lin Chung, but the Hero seemed unaware of it as he continued to be backed up, sometimes daring to strike back at Epimetheus, but getting a nasty cut in response. _

_After what felt like hours, Epimetheus kicked Lin Chung, knocking him off guard, and he landed on the ground, trying to get up. _

_Still not satisfied yet, Epimetheus continued to rain a number of assaults on Lin Chung, finally having a glimmer of satisfaction as he saw the Hero start to become translucent. Lin Chung, too weak to do anything else, lay on the ground. _

_NoHands called out to Kowloon, who turned from where he had been fighting Coeus, eyes wide as they landed on his brother. NoHands shook his head, and gestured brokenly to Lin Chung. Kowloon froze for a second, narrowly dodging Coeus' blade. With a war cry, he ignored Coeus, and attacked Epimetheus. _

_The cry had his sibligns turning, eyes also wide. _

_Rosefinch was the next to join Kowloon. Both attacked Epimetheus, and within minutes had him destroyed. Seeing the Heroes like this, the Bears hastily retreated. _

Lin Chung had healed well, thanks to Rosefinch, and was only out of the battle for a day, which did nothing to delay the Heroes' plans.

_"He's fine?" Sonia asked Rosefinch anxiously as she emerged from the room. The other siblings also stood up, listening intently. _

_Rosefinch nodded, a small worried smile on her lips. "He was close to fading, but he should be fine now."_

_The thought hung in the air. Faded. Lin Chung. Their oldest brother. _

_NoHands stood up, eyes narrowed as the Panthers joined them. "We return to battle. One Panther stay behind to make sure those Bears don't try to attack him while Lin Chung's recovering." _


	8. The Bearomachy Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 7 – The Bearomachy:

During that day, the furious siblings and Panthers (who now only listened to Lin Chung's directions) took their anger out on the Bears, trapping Leto and Asteria. Both daughters of Coeus had called out for their father, and when both their father and mother arrived, they were caught in the trap.

_"Help!" Coeus and Phoebe rushed over to where Leto and Asteria were trapped, chains surrounding their wrists and ankles. _

_Phoebe lifted her hand, ready to release them, only to get trapped as a large vine emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around her. Coeus cried out in shock, but didn't have time to move before the vine surrounded him as well. _

_Their daughters, eyes wide, cried out to their parents, who were helpless to do anything. _

Coeus and Phoebe were now also out of the battle.

With only 4 Bears left in battle, Highroller grew desperate, and acted foolishly, which cost him Themis and Mnemosyne. The end of the War was coming. Nearly 9 years had passed since the start of the War.

Finally, only Bearstomp, Highroller's faithful general, and Highroller himself were left.

Taking advantage of old battle wounds, Highroller commanded Bearstomp to ambush the Heroes, focusing his attentions on his two eldest children.

_"Why're they running away?" Latifah frowned at the retreating minions all around them. Kowloon shrugged, while Sonia looked around for any explanation. NoHands was furious, looking around for Bearstomp, who he had been fighting not too long ago. _

_Sonia looked at the empty battlefield around them, and then at where the minions had retreated. Now, Highroller was getting desperate, and had found some tiny aquatic soldiers, called Jellyfish, who had previously been serving Prometheus._

_"Wait." She now noticed what, instead of being on the battlefield with them, was _not_. "Where're Rosefinch and Lin Chung?!" _

_Looking at one another, they tightened their grip around their weapons and ran in the direction the Bears had retreated to. _

_Rosefinch blocked a blow with her dagger, before leaping overhead and blasting a column of flames at the minions. "Why're there suddenly so many?" She and her younger brother were now being backed into a cliff. _

_Lin Chung blocked a blow by several combined Jellyfish, and then leaped up, landing neatly and then knocking one of them out. _

_"And why can't we knock them out?" _

_Lin Chung sighed. "If we knock them out, Yan Ching might get mad and go back on his word. We're not risking that." His eyes widened as he saw something, and then he tackled Rosefinch, sending them both falling over the cliff as Highroller, combined with Bearstomp, landed on where both of them had previously been. _

It worked.

With Rosefinch and Lin Chung out of the battle, the siblings grew desperate. Highroller tried tempting the Panthers, but they were still loyal to Lin Chung. The Panthers were tempted, they really were, but at the last moment, Sonia reminded them of Lin Chung, and they withdrew.

_"Are you going to betray Lin Chung just like that?" Sonia demanded of the Panthers, who just looked down, looking slightly ashamed, though too proud to admit it. _

_The lead Panther sighed, but stepped forward. "Forgive us, Mystique Sonia. We acted foolishly."_

The Elephants were easily as hard to convince, having formed a bond with Sonia herself.

The Gorillas were now loyal to Kowloon, and nothing could change that.

Highroller was furious, and snuck into Big Green, once again toying with Lin Chung, injuring him more severely, seeing him the more vulnerable of the two.

The siblings again flew into a rage, enough so that Bearstomp could be disposed off.

Highroller was now alone.

He fought with all he had, before he was sliced up into tiny parts and thrown into Tartarus. The Heroes got the idea, and, soon enough, some of the other Bears joined Highroller down there: Perses, Hyperion, Pallas, Menoetius, Iapetus, Cruius, Coeus, and Highroller.

It was Latifah's idea to force Bearstomp under the weight of the sky, carrying Uranus.

The Bears were watched over by the Elephants, and the Bears who had not participated in battle were free to go.

10 years passed, 10 years of War.

And, finally, that was the end of the Bearomachy.


	9. The Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 9 – The Chinese Heroes:

NoHands and Cheetah Queen, Heroine of slyness were going to have a child. And, now, with Peacock Queen coming and introducing herself as the Heroine of love and beauty, things weren't becoming better.

Cheetah Queen was constantly on edge, worried that Peacock Queen would do something to change NoHands' loyalty to herself. Right now, Lin Chung was the only one out of the three brothers who wasn't completely into Peacock Queen.

True, he was interested in the patterns of her peacock feathers which she kept on her dress, but that was it. There was nothing to do with her looks that interested Lin Chung.

A sigh. She hoped that things would die down soon in time for the birth of her child.

* * *

A few days after, NoHands ate Cheetah Queen whole. Mystique Sonia screamed at him for an hour, Alpha Girl Latifah banged him about for a while, while Rosefinch sat at her usual place at the fire, giving him a disapproving look.

Kowloon was also horrified, and had ignored NoHands for the next weeks.

Lin Chung, as far as NoHands knew, was still unaware of this sudden event, but he had no doubt that either Sonia or Latifah would head down there and tell him the news.

But it was the prophecy that worried him. According to a prophecy, it was prophesied that Cheetah Queen would bear children who would one day overthrow him. Therefore, as a result, he swallowed her whole.

The very same thing that his father had done to his children.

However, a few days later, he experienced a terrible headache. The migraine wouldn't go away, and so, in desperation, he asked Yan Ching, the Bear of Foresight, to split his head in half. Of course, Yan Ching did so.

With that, a Hero hopped out, all dressed, in armour, full-grown. He let out a war cry, drawing all of the other Heroes near, except for Lin Chung, who had been forbidden to enter Olympus unless in an emergency.

He looked nervous, being smaller than normal, but was still confident and steady. After NoHands got over the shock, he asked for the name of the child, who had responded confidently. "Woo the Wise."

* * *

NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah became husband and wife a few months after Woo's birth. After catching him in the Mortal World again, Latifah became furious. The next of the children was Hurricane, who was born because of Latifah's hatred to NoHands.

Hurricane responded well to the Gorillas, and was taught by them. His misshapen features was the doing of Latifah, who had done so in disgust. If it wasn't for Kowloon choosing to save the child, Hurricane wouldn't be alive.

* * *

Mighty Ray was born not too long after Hurricane. Because of Latifah's intense hatred of the second unperfected son she had had, she left him to his father.

NoHands taught the child, inciting him to become a Hero of War because of his love of battles and wars.

* * *

Not too long after, NoHands slept with Sheep Queen, resulting in twins. Of course, Latifah, furious, had banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on any sort of island. NoHands, desperate, went to Kowloon for help, who simply said that he couldn't help.

Finally, NoHands went to Lin Chung, who agreed to find a place for Sheep Queen. However, after much searching, Latifah banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on Delos, a small floating island, which was where Lin Chung had hidden her.

Desperate, NoHands pleaded Lin Chung once again. Lin Chung did not disappoint. Sheep Queen stayed somewhere in the Underworld, only coming back up when twins had been born.

Latifah had been furious with Lin Chung, but he had not paid attention to her.

And that was how Lady Green and Archer were born, known as the Twin Fighters, each representing the Moon or the Sun.

* * *

Apetrully was born not too soon after, and once again, Latifah had been furious. However, after Apetrully paid Mighty Ray in gold, Latifah's son defended Apetrully.

* * *

Not too soon after that, another one was born: Dionsyus. At first a Warrior, he got promoted to a Hero when he invented wine.

Most of the Heroes thought it ridiculous, but hardly any of them argued.

* * *

By now, the Olympian Council had been made, and NoHands, his paranoia from his father and grandfather coming out again, banned Lin Chung from having a position in the Council, no matter how much his siblings protested.

The titles were already solidified: NoHands – King of the Heroes, and Lord of the Sky. Kowloon, the Hero of the Sea, and Hero of Fighting. Lin Chung, the Ruler of the Underworld, and the Hero of Loyalty. Mystique Sonia, Heroine of Crops, and Agriculture. Alpha Girl Latifah, Queen of the Heroes, and Hero of Memories. Rosefinch, Heroine of the Hearth and Air.

The children: Woo the Wise, Hero of Wisdom and Knowledge. Hurricane, Hero of the Forge and Blacksmiths. Mighty Ray, Hero of Lightning and War. Archer, Hero of the Sun and Archery. Lady Green, Heroine of the Forest and the Moon. Apetrully, Messenger of the Heroes. Dionsyus, Hero of Wine

Other Heroes, minor ones, were also being born.

This was the start of the Silver Age.


	10. The Chinese Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: I need help with a character for Dionsyus! Should I keep him like that, or get an OC, or get someone else to be him? Will accept any OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Chinese Heroes:

NoHands and Cheetah Queen, Heroine of slyness were going to have a child. And, now, with Peacock Queen coming and introducing herself as the Heroine of love and beauty, things weren't becoming better.

Cheetah Queen was constantly on edge, worried that Peacock Queen would do something to change NoHands' loyalty to herself. Right now, Lin Chung was the only one out of the three brothers who wasn't completely into Peacock Queen.

True, he was interested in the patterns of her peacock feathers which she kept on her dress, but that was it. There was nothing to do with her looks that interested Lin Chung.

A sigh. She hoped that things would die down soon in time for the birth of her child.

* * *

A few days after, NoHands ate Cheetah Queen whole. Mystique Sonia screamed at him for an hour, Alpha Girl Latifah banged him about for a while, while Rosefinch sat at her usual place at the fire, giving him a disapproving look.

Kowloon was also horrified, and had ignored NoHands for the next weeks.

Lin Chung, as far as NoHands knew, was still unaware of this sudden event, but he had no doubt that either Sonia or Latifah would head down there and tell him the news.

But it was the prophecy that worried him. According to a prophecy, it was prophesied that Cheetah Queen would bear children who would one day overthrow him. Therefore, as a result, he swallowed her whole.

The very same thing that his father had done to his children.

However, a few days later, he experienced a terrible headache. The migraine wouldn't go away, and so, in desperation, he asked Yan Ching, the Bear of Foresight, to split his head in half. Of course, Yan Ching did so.

With that, a Hero hopped out, all dressed, in armour, full-grown. He let out a war cry, drawing all of the other Heroes near, except for Lin Chung, who had been forbidden to enter Olympus unless in an emergency.

He looked nervous, being smaller than normal, but was still confident and steady. After NoHands got over the shock, he asked for the name of the child, who had responded confidently. "Woo the Wise."

* * *

NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah became husband and wife a few months after Woo's birth. After catching him in the Mortal World again, Latifah became furious. The next of the children was Hurricane, who was born because of Latifah's hatred to NoHands.

Hurricane responded well to the Gorillas, and was taught by them. His misshapen features was the doing of Latifah, who had done so in disgust. If it wasn't for Kowloon choosing to save the child, Hurricane wouldn't be alive.

* * *

Mighty Ray was born not too long after Hurricane. Because of Latifah's intense hatred of the second unperfected son she had had, she left him to his father.

NoHands taught the child, inciting him to become a Hero of War because of his love of battles and wars.

* * *

Not too long after, NoHands slept with Sheep Queen, resulting in twins. Of course, Latifah, furious, had banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on any sort of island. NoHands, desperate, went to Kowloon for help, who simply said that he couldn't help.

Finally, NoHands went to Lin Chung, who agreed to find a place for Sheep Queen. However, after much searching, Latifah banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on Delos, a small floating island, which was where Lin Chung had hidden her.

Desperate, NoHands pleaded Lin Chung once again. Lin Chung did not disappoint. Sheep Queen stayed somewhere in the Underworld, only coming back up when twins had been born.

Latifah had been furious with Lin Chung, but he had not paid attention to her.

And that was how Lady Green and Archer were born, known as the Twin Fighters, each representing the Moon or the Sun.

* * *

Apetrully was born not too soon after, and once again, Latifah had been furious. However, after Apetrully paid Mighty Ray in gold, Latifah's son defended Apetrully.

* * *

Not too soon after that, another one was born: Dionsyus. At first a Warrior, he got promoted to a Hero when he invented wine.

Most of the Heroes thought it ridiculous, but hardly any of them argued.

* * *

By now, the Olympian Council had been made, and NoHands, his paranoia from his father and grandfather coming out again, banned Lin Chung from having a position in the Council, no matter how much his siblings protested.

The titles were already solidified: NoHands – King of the Heroes, and Lord of the Sky. Kowloon, the Hero of the Sea, and Hero of Fighting. Lin Chung, the Ruler of the Underworld, and the Hero of Loyalty. Mystique Sonia, Heroine of Crops, and Agriculture. Alpha Girl Latifah, Queen of the Heroes, and Hero of Memories. Rosefinch, Heroine of the Hearth and Air.

The children: Woo the Wise, Hero of Wisdom and Knowledge. Hurricane, Hero of the Forge and Blacksmiths. Mighty Ray, Hero of Lightning and War. Archer, Hero of the Sun and Archery. Lady Green, Heroine of the Forest and the Moon. Apetrully, Messenger of the Heroes. Dionsyus, Hero of Wine

Other Heroes, minor ones, were also being born.

This was the start of the Silver Age.


	11. The Minor Heroes and Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 10 - The Minor Heroes & Warriors:

For the Muses, most of the minor heroes: Hectate, Boreas, etc. etc, NoHands was behind all of these. With the Muses' mother, Rattle Diva, he slept with her for 9 consecutive nights, which resulted in the 9 Muses.

Then, NoHands slept with Sonia, and look what happened: Persephone, heroine of flowers, much like her mother, except younger. More suitors tried to win her hand, but Sonia, being the overprotective person she was, denied all of them any chance.

And Hectate: She was born, though thankfully not of NoHands...at least, not by his interference a lot. She was close to Lin Chung, and taught him some of her magic. After that, NoHands, as usual, was the first Hero to get involved with a Mortal.

Both had a child: A Warrior. Not yet a Hero, but a Warrior.

Many followed.

Some of them: Wu Song (NoHands), the Three Sailor Brothers (Kowloon), Orion (Kowloon), Theseus (NoHands), and all of the other great Warriors in history descended from the Heroes. However, most of them were alone.

Because of their power, the Heroes were not allowed to interfere. Rosefinch, Lady Green and Hera remained outside of any matters to do with the Mortal World. Woo had children, yes, but he imagined them, having them come from his books, his enchanted scrolls.

Lady Green and Rosefinch swore on the Styx that they would forever be a virgin, and that was the end of it. Lady Green occasionally chose some lucky Warrior (who wouldn't be swooning over her or their luck) and take them out, training them to hunt properly.

Lin Chung, nearly locked up in the Underworld now, hardly had any contact with the Mortal World. He didn't have any sort of children at all, no Heroes, no Warriors, not even any creatures.

Jumpy was his only companion.

Then the day came when Archer, acting odd during the Winter Solstice, came up with a prophecy. This was frightening in itself, about how a single Warrior would one day either be the destroyer or preserver of Big Green.

This would be frightening to all of the Heroes, but another confirmation calmed them down...but only _slightly_. That the Warrior would be a child of the Eldest Hero. If logic were in this, the oldest would be Peacock Queen, but she had too many children, and wasn't properly considered a Hero.

Therefore, Rosefinch was next in line, but virgin Heroine, so no. Then came Lin Chung (which got some people worried), but they decided to pass him for the time being. After that, Latifah (who didn't have Warriors – she _loathed_ them!), Sonia (who couldn't care less now that she had Persephone), Kowloon, and NoHands.

Only Lin Chung, Sonia, Kowloon and NoHands would have any hope in this.

But according to rank, Lin Chung, Kowloon and NoHands were the considered the Eldest Heroes. Sonia was now out of the game.

Therefore, in front of the other Heroes, they swore on the River Styx that they would never have any Warrior children.

Lin Chung - none of them had any trouble believing that he would keep the oath. Kowloon was also considered fairly trustworthy.

It was NoHands that they didn't trust. He had had so many Minor Heroes, and so many Warriors, that people were now scared that he would break it. Even after Latifah guaranteed that she would look after him with a strict eye, none of them were calm.

It was only when all of NoHands' siblings promised to keep an eye out for him did all of the Heroes finally let themselves be reassured.

But Kowloon was mostly in the Sea, in his kingdom. Lin Chung was kept busy in the Underworld, where there were a _lot_ more deaths that he had to keep up with. Sonia spent most of her time in the Mortal World, with Persephone. NoHands had more than once escaped the eye of Latifah thanks to the many debts that he had held from other creatures or Heroes.

That left Rosefinch, but she was mostly at Big Green, tending to the fire.

NoHands occasionally crept away, but were held back by his sisters or brothers. When he once refused to stop and even tried to _fight_ them, Lin Chung was stuck with NoHands screaming at him from the Underworld for a whole 48 hours.

After that, even the calm Hero could take it no longer, and shoved him to Kowloon, locking himself in the Underworld with no contact for a _week_.

To most people that would be funny.

But there was no time to think about that, since something else was going to happen.

That something was the beginning of the Pantheromachy.


	12. The Pantheromachy Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 11– The Pantheromachy:

Gaia was furious. She had helped Rhea hide NoHands, yes, but what was the price? Her beloved children, trapped in the Pit. In Tartarus. In her husband.

And then what? The Heroes all becoming rulers of the world.

And now, with Lin Chung, that eavesdropper from when he had been in his father's stomach, was put in charge of making sure that the Bears stayed in the pit. And because of him eavesdropping, he knew exactly how and when to do what.

So, approaching her children, the Panthers, she spoke to them.

Talking to the leader, Porphyrion, she convinced him, along with Enceladus, to lead their brethren into war against the Olympians.

At first, they had been doubtful, knowing that Lin Chung had been nothing but reasonable to them, but when convinced of the other Olympians' evil, they agreed to attack, and prepared for battle. But Lin Chung suspected it. That was the problem with him.

He was not as smart as some of the other Heroes, but he knew when something was signalling danger.

When he suspected it, Gaia, in desperation, sent the Panthers after him first. Jumpy, the faithful pet, tried to defend his friend, only to fail, and let the Panthers attack Lin Chung.

Surprised at first, he fought back soon enough, but it wasn't enough for fighting against 13 Panthers. Unknown to them, while they were fighting, Lin Chung had ordered Jumpy to lock the gates from the Underworld to the Mortal World.

Eventually, when he was injured severely, Porphyrion allowed him to stay there, bleeding to death, before he joined his siblings to destroy the Heroes. Or, at least, that was what he thought.

To his outrage, when he reached the Gates, he found them locked, and Jumpy defending them. After some spats, with Jumpy determining that he would not back down, Porphyrion led his siblings down again, only to find that Jumpy had only been a distraction: Lin Chung was already on his way to Big Green.

And that was how Lin Chung, bleeding and near to the point of death, interrupted a meeting he was not invited to.

"What is it?!" NoHands roared, seeing the doors open. Besides the Olympians (who were all in the room), only one more Immortal carried the power to interrupt this meeting.

When it did open, however, there were gasps. Only Rosefinch bothered to stand up, run over to her brother, and try to support him. Lin Chung looked up, eyes only on NoHands, seeming to ignore the blood dripping on the side of his head, or his slightly singed hair, or the numerous wounds that covered his body.

"The Panthers." He rasped, blood trickling down his mouth. And then he blacked out.

* * *

After Rosefinch and Archer left to take care of his wounds, NoHands looked at the others. Mystique Sonia was frowning. "Weren't the Panthers with us when we defeated the Bears?"

The younger Heroes, who had only ever heard stories before, leaned forward eagerly. Latifah didn't seem to realise this as she went on. "But they _listened_ to Lin Chung. Why would they attack him?"

"What if they're coming up here now?" Kowloon asked, eyes wide.

"They won't." Lin Chung joined them. A dose of Rosefinch's healing and some Buns and Nectar had healed him surprisingly well. "I told Jumpy to lock the Gates. Unless Gaia knows how to exit the Underworld through the Doors of Death, which have been destroyed, there is no other way out."

NoHands nodded in reluctant approval. "Now what?"

Woo frowned. "Are you _sure_ that Gaia can_not_ get through the Doors of Death?"

Lin Chung nodded confidently. "The Doors of Death still need a few years in order to fully mend to try and be used again. The war with the Bears has destroyed it."

"What about Jumpy?" Sonia piped up, suddenly worried.

Lin Chung shook his head. "Don't worry. He's fine. He can get out any time he wants to." He frowned. "You have to figure out how to get the Panthers to calm down."

"_Us_?" Latifah asked incredulously. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Back." Lin Chung answered.

Rosefinch's eyes widened. "You _just_ healed and you're going back to fight them?!"

"I can't leave the Underworld in their hands! They'll release all of the spirits!" Lin Chung protested. "They'll find a way to get into Tartarus and free the Bears."

A sigh from NoHands. "Do what you must. We'll discuss this."

Lin Chung nodded, sending them one last look. "Remember. They are opposites of us. They cannot be killed just by us. Only by a Warrior and Hero."


	13. The Pantheromachy Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 12 – The Pantheromachy:

"We do not need any Warriors with us." This was NoHands' worst decision. His siblings gaped at him, including Lady Green, who spoke up.

"Father, we need Warriors if Lin Chung says we need them. You have grown arrogant."

NoHands glared at Lady Green, but she stared back defiantly.

After a few hours of constant arguing, NoHands won. There were to be no Warriors included in the fight.

* * *

Rosefinch was the one who told Lin Chung NoHands' decision. After letting her leave, he thought about it. He, unfortunately, did not have any children, no Warriors. And he wasn't about to hook up with someone just to save the world...wasn't he?

No. Lin Chung scowled to the wall across him, on where he sat on his bed. Stupid NoHands. No children of his own meant that he didn't get any sort of personal favours. No Champions either...they were a waste of time, and if he didn't get to see them, what was the point?

If he couldn't get help on Big Green, he would do so elsewhere.

* * *

Wu Song smiled down at the Warriors training, all trying so hard to impress him. Little Warriors. As if they would ever reach his standard.

He frowned, noticing a figure in the shadows.

Scowling at it, he frowned again as it disappeared, seeing one of the other Warriors look up, worried, at where the figure had just disappeared.

He scowled.

He turned away, calling for a Warrior to get Guan Yu. He turned back, expecting to see some success or failure.

But when he turned back, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Wu Song was not a Warrior to be messed with. He was strong, powerful, and the Warrior that every Warrior dreamed of being. Of course, NoHands hadn't deemed it time to make him into a Hero, but the time will come...soon.

And when the hand clamped over his hand, his first instinct was to struggle. When the hand dropped, and he was released, he drew his sword (also his dentistry tools – he was good with teeth), and looked around blindly in the darkness. "Who is it?"He demanded.

A chuckle.

Wu Song felt his blood turn cold, and he turned around, pointing his sword to no one other than Lin Chung, the Hero of Loyalty, but also the Hero of the Underworld.

"What do you want?" He heard himself demand again. But he knew it was faltering. Lin Chung looked...friendly, with his open expression and currently amused look. But Wu Song knew that there was more to the Hero than meets the eye.

He studied the Hero.

So far, Lin Chung was unarmed, but Wu Song didn't doubt for one second that he could get the best of Lin Chung, if the stories told at home were true. His dark clothes helped him blend into the darkness, and his grey hair and slightly pale skin contrasted sharply with the night around him.

"Oh, don't worry, Wu Song." Lin Chung sighed. "I don't even know why they need you, but the Olympians are calling for you."

Wu Song's heart thudded painfully in his chest. "The Olympians?"

Lin Chung frowned, nodding. "I'm merely the stop halfway there." He turned around, and started to leave, with Wu Song opening his mouth to ask what happened next. But the next moment he knew, he saw Apetrully by his side with his trusting smile.

"We're going. They're holding a meeting right now, and sweet bananas! We're going to be late!" With that, both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

NoHands studied his first Warrior son, with the Council doing so as well. He was clearly uncomfortable, but kept his head up, and his expression calm.

Mighty Ray snorted. "You want to ask a _Warrior_ to help? We're the Heroes! We can defeat them ourselves-"

"Yeah, and what happened to not listening to Lin Chung?" Mystique Sonia demanded.

NoHands sighed. "Latifah recently had a vision..."

"Oh, so you don't listen to your _older_ brother, but you listen to your _wife_? Seriously?!" Mystique Sonia scowled. "C'mon. You know Lin Chung knows about the creatures in the Pit better than _us_."

"That we would defeat the Panthers only with Wu Song, and so we _are_. Lin Chung cannot be trusted." Nohands continued as if the other two hadn't interrupted him.

Lady Green frowned. She wished that her father wouldn't dismiss Lin Chung so easily. After all, he was the finest Hero she had ever seen, and, for Gaea's sake, Lin Chung was the Hero of _Loyalty_. You don't get any more loyal than _that_.

She sighed as she stared at the arrogant Warrior, dreaming about her swords. He'd _better_ help, or he would have a lot more to worry about than the Panthers.

* * *

The training was _tough_. Every day, he was trained by a different Hero, except for Rosefinch and Lin Chung, for some reason that Wu Song found absurd. If Guan Yu wasn't lying, Rosefinch and Lin Chung were the oldest Heroes (Well, Peacock Queen counted as well, but really? She was more of a girly girl than a real Hero), and would have more knowledge.

But according to Woo the Wise (was the man _really_ that old?), Rosefinch was not considered an Olympian, and only helped with aerial defence which wasn't considered important in the fight with the Panthers.

And, apparently, Lin Chung was not trustworthy, but he was the Hero of _Loyalty_. What else did they want him to do?

And, according to Lady Green this time, he was one of the finest Heroes that Big Green has ever seen, but because of his extensive knowledge of the creatures currently imprisoned (Woo had haughtily informed him that Lin Chung was not as wise nor as smart as him, and only knew about monsters), NoHands was afraid that he would turn on them.

An idea that Wu Song, despite respecting his father, thought was absolutely absurd.

Gaia, this training was tough. His thought came again as Mighty Ray screamed at him to go faster. The Hero wasn't as weak as he looked, but he certainly was as childish. Honestly. Flirting with every minor Hero that came by?

Well, to be fair, Wu Song would have done that to, but with the murderous looks on their faces, maybe not.

He sighed.

A brief thought flitted inside his head, but he shook it out. But, for a second, he wondered what it would be like to be trained by Lin Chung.


	14. The Pantheromachy Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 13 – The Pantheromachy:

Lin Chung sat by himself in the Gardens of Big Green, where Gardener Ching was luckily out. The man could shout when he wanted to, and seemed to love using people's tears as a result of his harsh words to water the plants.

After sending Wu Song back to his home with his word that he would not tell anyone, he returned, only to be told to wait for the meeting to be over.

Sighing at his brother's predictability, he sat himself down, closed his eyes, balanced on his staff, and meditated.

He didn't open an eye as he felt a presence behind him. "Lady Green. Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Said Heroine smiled. "Nice to see you again as well, Lin Chung." Lin Chung merely gave a hum in response, knowing that it would be impossible to get an answer when Lady Green wanted something. "Where is Wu Song?"

"Back home. You trained him well."

"I like to think that it was only because of us that he ever reached this far." Lady Green smiled as Lin Chung chuckled. "He is a strong one."

"And defiant as well, though that isn't too surprising, considering who is his father." Lin Chung murmured. "Though, truthfully, I feel the same way."

Lady Green laughed, before looking at him. "May I?" A nod, and she sat herself down, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"And what happened in the meeting?" Lin Chung pressed on. Lady Green smiled.

"NoHands kicked most of the Heroes that he thought would be a threat to him out. Mainly, me." She grinned, hearing Lin Chung chuckle at that.

"Paranoid." Lady Green's grin grew broader, before both suddenly heard a crash, and Big Green shook underneath them.

"What's happening?!" Lady Green looked around, but saw nothing. Lin Chung was already running to the Gates of Olympus, where he looked down. Lady Green mimicked him, her eyes widening at what was happening.

"What is _that_?!" Lady Greens stared at two Panthers, who were shoving mountain after mountain that surrounded Big Green on top of one another, creating a sort of path up.

Lin Chung swore. "Order help us. Ephialtes and Otis. Dionsyus' counterparts." Lady Green choked.

"That poor excuse of a _Hero_ has _two_ counterparts?!"

Lin Chung gave her a brief smirk. "Maybe Gaia also thought that, and wanted to get rid of Dionsyus as quickly as possible."

Lady Green let a brief smile touch her face. "What I would give to see that day."

She looked back. "We have to get the others."

"No time." Lin Chung looked down. He looked up. "Get the others. I'll hold them off." Lady Green started to protest, but Lin Chung turned back anyway, and using the shadows in the small crevices, he pulled on them, forcing the mountains to crumble down, and shortening the path.

The two Panthers cursed, gathering even more mountains.

Seeing no changing his mind, Lady Green ran back, where the other Heroes of the Council had just been running out, and in as little words as possible, stated the situation, and had everyone running to the Gates, where Lin Chung was still destroying the mountains or putting them back in their places.

Lin Chung turned when they arrived. "Good. Dionsyus, destroy them."

"What?" The Hero asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't act cocky. Destroy them!" He gestured beside him, where Wu Song now stood, bow in his hand, arrow notched, ready to fire at moment's notice (His now preferred weapon, because of Lady Green and Archer, though his beloved weapon would always be his sword and dentistry kit). Dionsyus scowled, but grabbed his staff, and attacked the Panthers. He shot first one, and then the other.

Lin Chung occasionally pulled out mountains and made them drop on the Panthers, but other than that, they left Dionsyus alone. After a while, finally, one Panther slipped and crashed into the other. Dionsyus raised his staff, prepared to kill Otis. Immediately, Archer gestured to Wu Song, who fired an arrow at the same moment Dionsyus pierced Otis with his staff.

With a howl of agony, Otis disappeared into mist.

Ephialtes cried out in horror, and turned to Wu Song, furious, charging at him before he even had time to blink. NoHands gave a cry, too far to do anything, before Lin Chung pulled Wu Song safely out of the way, where he stared wide-eyed at the place he had been only minutes before.

A few seconds later, Wu Song fired as Dionsyus stabbed his staff into Ephialtes back.

And that was how Dionsyus' counterparts, Ephialtes and Otis, the Panther Twins, were the first to be killed in the Pantheromachy.


End file.
